superheroearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Abomination
Stan Lee chose the name "the Abomination," which he realized belonged to no other character, before conceiving the character's background and appearance. Lee recalled that he simply told the artist Gil Kane to "make him bigger and stronger than the Hulk and we'll have a lot of fun with him." Emil Blonsky first appeared in the title Tales to Astonish, and was introduced as a KGB agent and spy who became the Abomination after deliberately exposing himself to a greater quantity of the same gamma radiation that transformed Bruce Banner into his alter ego the Hulk, using a machine Banner was planning on using to commit suicide. In his first appearance, Blonsky became a large scaly humanoid with twice the strength of the Hulk. In accordance with Lee's wishes, the character defeated the Hulk in their first battle. The character has been featured in a number of Marvel titles, gradually shifting from unthinking savage brute, to master schemer, to tortured soul, and finally repentant villain and occasional defender of the weak before being killed in battle. Although nearly killed in a first battle with the Abomination, the Hulk is revived by General Thunderbolt Ross using radioactive rays. The Hulk eventually reverts to Banner, who lures the Abomination into a trap and drains off the Abomination's excess power, allowing the Hulk to defeat him. The entire encounter is observed by the cosmic entity the Stranger, who encountered the Hulk in the previous storyline when he planned to control his mind and use him to wipe out most of humanity so the survivors could build a better civilization, but was dissuaded from destroying the Earth by Banner's noble actions. He takes the Abomination - judged to be evil - off world for further study. The Abomination reappears when summoned by a coven of witches to briefly battle the cosmic hero the Silver Surfer[10] and summons Thor (via an absent Stranger's technology) to aid him in escaping the Stranger's laboratory world. Thor frees the Abomination and the other captives, but, on discovering they are all evil, uses his mystic hammer Mjolnir to time travel several hours into the past to undo his mistake. After defeating the Abomination and placing the Abomination in prison, Thor departs.When the Hulk is defeated by the alien Xeron the Star Slayer (who is in New York City hunting a giant creature called Klaatu) and brought aboard a space vessel, the Abomination is revealed to be first mate of the alien crew. When the captain of the vessel directs Xeron and the crew to battle Klaatu in space, the Hulk and the Abomination are thrown from the vessel and battle until the pair are drawn into Earth's orbit and separated. It is revealed in flashback that the Abomination entered into a coma on impacting with the Earth and is buried for two years. Revived by an off-course missile fired fromHulkbuster Base (under Ross' jurisdiction), the Abomination joins forces with General Ross to defeat the Hulk, but is battered into submission by an angered Hulk. The Abomination reappears with fellow Hulk foe the Rhino, and the pair activates a gamma bomb at the Hulkbuster base in an attempt to destroy the Hulk. The Hulk's companion of the time, Jim Wilson, deactivates the bomb and the Hulk tricks the villains during combat, forcing them to collide and knock each other unconscious. A comatose Abomination is eventually found by soldiers at Ross' direction and has a miniature bomb implanted in his skull, being told to fight and defeat the Hulk or be killed. The Abomination tricks the Hulk into an alliance and betrays Ross by attempting to ransom the captured Kennedy Space Center. The plan fails when the Hulk turns on the Abomination and the pair fight, with the Abomination being caught on a rocket when it explodes. An illusion of the Abomination also appears with other Hulk foes when the Hulk (at the time possessing the intelligence of Banner) enters the brain of Colonel Glenn Talbot at microscopic size to excise a tumor. The Abomination eventually reappears as a servant of the entity the Galaxy Master, having been empowered with even greater strength. After another extended battle with the Hulk, the Hulk attacks and destroys the Galaxy Master, causing the villain to weaken and apparently become lost in space. When Hulk foe MODOK invades the Hulkbuster base, he colludes with General Ross to revive the Abomination, who was found in a block of ice above Earth and kept in cryogenic storage for further study. MODOK intends to use the Abomination against his superiors at Advanced Idea Mechanics (AIM), while Ross hopes the villain will destroy the Hulk. The Abomination, however, has become afraid of the Hulk and has to be mentally forced by MODOK to fight. MODOK, however, is ousted by AIM, and a hesitant Abomination is beaten by the Hulk when he intervenes to save Banner's laboratory assistant. The Abomination refuses to rejoin the fight, and is disintegrated by MODOK. The Abomination is restored by the demonic entity Mephisto, who directs the Abomination and other villains against the cosmic entity the Beyonder. The restoration is temporary as a still disembodied Abomination's particles mingle with the mind of the villain Tyrannus, who reintegrates the Abomination under his control. Tyrannus as the Abomination then comes into conflict with the Gray Hulk, and quickly defeats the weaker version of the Hulk. When the Hulk reverts to Banner, Tyrannus forces him to create a procedure that will separate Blonsky, who is mentally fighting Tyrannus for control of the Abomination. The process is successful and Blonksy is restored to a human form, free of Tyrannus, still occupying the form of the Abomination. An enraged Gray Hulk defeats Tyrannus, who is placed into custody by the organizationS.H.I.E.L.D. After encounters against Avengers Wonder Man and Hawkeye, the Tyrannus-controlled Abomination reappears during the "Atlantis Attacks" storyline with DeviantGhaur freeing Tyrannus from the body of the Abomination and placing Blonsky's mind within the creature once more. The process drives Blonksy insane, and he battles heroes Spider-Man and She-Hulk, managing to knock both unconscious. The Abomination is eventually driven off when placed on fire by She-Hulk. The Abomination's mental faculties eventually return and the Abomination reappears in the "Countdown" storyline as a pawn of another Hulk foe, the Leader. The Abomination is sent to a toxic waste site to collect samples, and encounters the gray version of the Hulk, who is outmatched and also weak due to being poisoned. The Hulk, however, throws the Abomination into toxic waste that partially dissolves the Abomination. The Abomination temporarily teams with villains Titania and Gargantua and finds and stalks his former wife, Nadia (a famous ballet dancer). The Abomination captures her and after taking her into the New York City sewers, reveals his true identity. After a brief skirmish, the Hulk persuades the Abomination to free his wife. The Abomination is also captured by the robot Sentinels but eventually freed by the mutant X-Men. After befriending a woman who finds her way into the sewers, the Abomination battles Namor during an attempt to save his kidnapped former wife. The Abomination retaliates against the NYPD when the police commissioner orders the sewers be cleared of all homeless. After killing several police officers, he is eventually driven away when confronted by the Hulk. The Abomination battles the mutant Nate Grey (who is searching the sewers for a colleague), who uses his mental abilities to trick the Abomination in thinking that he defeated Grey. He battles a delusional Hulk, before encountering the Angel when the mutant visits the sewers in which he was once captured and maimed during the "Fall of the Mutants" storyline. When Betty Ross dies in the title Hulk, Banner mistakenly thinks her proximity to the Hulk has induced a fatal case of radiation poisoning. Using a gamma device, a vindictive General Ross tracks what he believes to be the Hulk to a destroyed town, where the Abomination reveals he was the true culprit. Despite baiting a newly arrived Hulk, the Abomination is unable to force the Hulk to fight and departs. The circumstances of Betty's death are eventually revealed: Blonksy's transformation into the Abomination apparently alienates his former wife Nadia, driving his hatred of Banner; Blonsky, deciding to deprive Banner of Betty in return, secretly poisons her with his radioactive blood. After hearing the Abomination's admission, Banner eventually discovers the truth and the Hulk defeats the Abomination in combat. Taken into custody by the military, Blonsky is forced to watch old home movies of him and his wife together (prior to his transformation) as punishment. Operatives from a secret organization "Home Base" eventually release the Abomination to battle the Hulk, and although able to taunt the Hulk about Betty's murder, he is defeated once again. This encounter is revealed to be a dream generated by longtimeDoctor Strange foe Nightmare in an effort to torture the Hulk. After a humorous encounter with the demigod Hercules, in which the Abomination is chosen as an adversary for the hero while he completes the modern version of the twelve Labours of Hercules, the Abomination is pardoned and employed by the U.S government as a hitman against hostile foreign powers.The Abomination is also a conflicted opponent for the heroine She-Hulk (currently employed by spy organization S.H.I.E.L.D.). The Abomination has a subtle but significant role in the''World War Hulk'' storyline, being the source of gamma-irradiated DNA that allows the creation of an anti-Hulk response team. The Abomination reappears after the events of World War Hulk, encountering a new foe called the Red Hulk. This new opponent savagely beats, shoots, and kills the Abomination. The Abomination reappears in the court of the death god Pluto, attacking the Olympian god when he loses power over the dead. Later on, it is revealed that the Abomination's killer, the Red Hulk, is actually General Ross's gamma-powered alter ego; he killed Blonsky as an act of revenge for his deliberate gamma poisoning (and later death) of Ross's daughter Betty. During the "Dark Reign" storyline, Abomination is among the dead characters present at Zeus' trial. During the "Chaos War" storyline, Abomination is among the dead characters in the Underworld that Pluto liberated in order to help defend the Underworld from Amatsu-Mikaboshi. Abomination fights the Hulk and his allies until Marlo Chandler taps into the Death essence within her to destroy his undead body. An as-yet-unnamed organization bent on gaining control of the Hulk harvests biological material from a mortally-wounded Bruce Banner; after Banner revives and escapes as the Hulk, the organization uses this material to resurrect the Abomination under their control, "free of a mind or a conscience" and with an ability to seek out Banner/Hulk for retrieval. Powers The gamma radiation that mutated the Abomination's body fortified his cellular structure and added, from some as yet unknown source, over 2000 pounds of bone marrow and tissue to his body. Unlike the Hulk's, the Abomination's transformation has proved stable; he cannot change back and forth between his human state and his superhuman state. Superhuman Strength: The Abomination possesses vast superhuman strength, enabling him to lift somewhere in excess of "class 200". Although the Abomination's strength surpasses that of certain incarnations of the Hulkat the Hulk's normal "calm" functional level, the Hulk has a specially adapted adrenal gland whose secretions trigger the release of far greater amounts of physical strength to correspond to his emotional state, while the Abomination does not. Hence, the Abomination's strength does not fluctuate like the Hulk's. The Abomination's great strength also extends into the highly developed and powerful muscles of his legs, enabling him to leap great distances. Superhuman Stamina: The Abomination's highly advanced musculature produces vastly less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He is capable of physically exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Abomination's bodily tissues are substantially harder and more resistant to injury than the tissues of an ordinary human. The Abomination's skin is capable of withstanding great heat without blistering, great cold without freezing, and great impacts without injury. His body is also capable of withstanding tremendous impact forces, such as artillery shells and powerful energy blasts, without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite his great physical resilience, it is possible to injure him. However, he possesses an accelerated healing factor similar to that possessed by the Hulk. As a result, he is capable of regenerating great amounts of damaged or destroyed tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. While the full extent of his healing powers are unknown they are inferior to those of the Hulk since the Hulk's healing powers, much like his strength, increases as he becomes angrier. The Abomination is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. Underwater Breathing: The Abomination's lung capacity is higher than the Hulk's, allowing him to breathe underwater for longer periods of time. Suspended Animation: Extreme pain, cold, or extended lack of oxygen can cause the Abomination to enter a coma-like state of suspended animation, in which he can survive, perhaps indefinitely. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abomination_(comics) http://marvel.wikia.com/Abomination